My Brother Made The Biggest Mistake Of His Life, Cheating On You
by DeepBrokenLove
Summary: Just a random one shot involving Leighla, Brandon and Seth, plus some Colby


Brandon Lopez sat in stunned silence. There was a deafening silence in the room. Nobody knew what to say. Him, his brothers fiancee and her younger brother were in the room with him. They were all quiet, almost affaraid to speak unless they say the wrong thing.

Brandon looked over at his brother's fiancee. Her normally pale skin was now a porcelin white, big blue eyes wide with disbeleif. She wasn't moving much, just staring at the black rectangle in her hands, seeing text messages and pictures on the screen.

Her younger brother stood in the corner, huffing and puffing. He was trembling with rage. Even though quiet, his silence spoke more words than if he was to give a hour long speech. They all were acting the same way.

"I-" Leighla tried to speak. "I can't belive it. Surely this has to be wrong." She babbled, blue eyes getting a thin line of tears over them.

"I grew up with him. I had no idea he was cabable of doing this." Brandon quietly added, before scrolling up on the cell phone, seeing more blue and white bubbles, each one claiming love and devotion. Others explained in graphic detail what they were going to do to each other. Others claimed they wanted to be alone and together. None of them said what was morally right.

"I can't look any more." Leighla Schultz whispered, passing the cell phone to Brandon. She bueried her face in her hands, back of palms to her kneecaps. Her hair cascaded to the floor.

"Why?" Seth Schultz suddenly snapped. "Why the hell would he do this? After all this time? After getting on one damn knee? What happened?"

"I have no idea, Seth. Nothing changed within him when i talk to him. As much as we'd like to say these are wrong, there has to be an element of truth in them. But, whenever he talks to me, he talks about you" He looked at Leighla. "I don't know when or why he's done this. We need to ask him."

"Yeah, and that **won't** lead him to break up with me, leave me in the cold and replace me with **that** " Leighla suddenly spat, looking up at Brandon. She sat up and looked him in the eye.

"If i know my brother, and if he loved you an once of how much he claimed to, he wouldn't do that."

Brandon got up and walked to the other side of the room, passing Seth the cell phone, before taking his own out and calling his brother on his new number.

"Hello?"

"Colby."

"Hey, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"I've been talking with Leigh's brother, and we think cause you're away from her a lot more now, that you're falling out of love with her." Brandon put what they found in other words.

"Huh? You can't be serious, bro. I love her with all of my heart. She's the one."

Leighla snapped her head up to Brandon, the tears heavier in her eyes now, but one glance at her told him that she was furious, not beleiving any of her fiancee's words.

"Really? So, no urges?"

"To what?"

"Cheat, text another chick, send pics, sleep with somebody else."

"We'll there's urges all the time." She closed her eyes. "And don't get me wrong, i've almost gave in a few times, but i can't do that to her." His words were sickly sweet, and she didn't beleive any of them.

"Oh, ok. Fair enough then. I'll call you later. Seth's callin' me."

"All right. See ya."

"Bye Col."

"See? All he talks about is you."

"Why is he sending some Zahra chick nudes then? Why's he sayin' that she's the best thing that's ever happenned to him? And she loves him? Why would they say that is he loved and was completley devoted to me?"

"I don't know, babe. I just don't know."

Towards the end of the night, Leighla had read all she could read, and when she couldn't take any more, she called Colby and confronted him about it. They ended up having a huge screaming match about it, as his Instagram and her twitter had been hacked, all posting pictures of people. Colby blamed Leighla for this, even though the said over and over that it wasn't her. He wouldn't beleive her, and in his unfiltered anger, he finally admitted to his four month affair with Zahra Schriber. Leighla said things she shouldn't have said, claiming the relationship that they'd spent so long working on was over, and that started a whole new arguement and tears were shed on both sides. Towards the end of it, she couldn't take the words of hatred any more and had hung up the phone. She refused to answer his nine attempts to call her back.

Now, Leighla say sobbing on Brandon's lap. He tried to comfort her the best he could, but it was hard seeing the woman he'd known for almost eight years crushed and destroyed, broken beyond repair by his own flesh and blood. He knew he had to calm her quickly however, as did her own brother. When she'd been crying hystericially over her heartbreak for almost two hours, Brandon had finally made her pull herself together just a little bit more so she could understand his words.

He sat her up, her legs curled towards the back of the couch. He sat normally, cupping her tear matted face in his hands, speaking gently, yet firmly to her.

"My brother made the biggest mistake of his life, cheating on you. You know that?" She nodded, trying to stiffle her sobs. "Don't alienate herself, okay, we all love you and need you, even if Colby doesn't realise that right now." She stared into his eyes. It felt like she was looking at Colby, as they looked so similar. "You're sstuck with us for a long, long time, sweetheart. We all know why."

All three of them knew why the Schultz's had to stick around the Lopez's. It was why Brandon and Seth were there in the first place. She had something to do and say, but couldn't do it alone. The reason why, reader, was quite simple.

The Icy Eyed Girl was pregnant.


End file.
